Golden Eyes
by AnimationLover30
Summary: Toffee starts to have visions of his dead wife who died in the war, then he runs into a woman that looks similar to her. Could she be the one to relieve him of his pain?


It had been a few months since Toffee chose to work for Ludo. He saw that the small bird could easly be manipulated which helped in his secret plans. After reading one his books, he got up and made some tea. I think I'll have orange pekoe today, He said to himself. He grabbed his tea and sat in front of a giant screen. They called it the All Seeing Eye, when it was really just a large television connected to a bunch of invisible camera. Toffee had secetly rigged one of the so called channels to see the other sites of Earth when he got bored.

While flipping through, he noticed something that caught his intrigue. It was a human woman with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, and pale tan skin. He lifted an eyebrow as he kept an eye on her. She was reading a digital copy of one of the works of Rudyard Kippling. "Not many humans read classic litterature," he hissed to himself. He continued to watch the girl as she stretched and then went to sleep. There was something about her that felt slightly familuar. After turning the giant monitor off, he went to make himself a sandwich.

The black haired girl had a strange dream as she slept. She was using magical cards in it to rescue someone. When she approached the silhouete, all she could see was a scaley grey hand and it was missing its middle finger. She woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. After punching it, she tried to sleep in more due to being up late reading. After laying for an hour in bed, the young woman gave up and went to get a drink. She listened to some music on her ipod as she drank her coffee. As she listened, she watched the rain fall in the backyard. "Will this ever end?" she asked herself out loud. She set her mug down and watched some tv.

"Never anything good on as always," she grumbled. Setting the remote down, she started to wonder if she should just take her umbrella and go for a walk.

"Today's the day!" screeched a voice. It was Ludo, the ruler of the castle in the monster lands. He had a large toothy grin on his beaked face. All the monsters raced over to see what the little bird monster wanted. Toffee reluctantly made his way over to the meeting room. "I heard about a place called an arcade," he squack, "Star has been getting hooked on a puzzle game in there to a point where she almost completely ignores everything around her. I think this would be the golden oppertunity to strike and finally get her wand. Well...that and those game gadgets look like alot of fun."

Toffee just pretended to listen. Many of the schemes that Ludo made were riduculous and in the end futile. Especially since he knew that Star's companion Marco would be there to aid the Mewnian princess. He knew eventually that the annoying bird would slip up and he would then take his own plan into his hands. For some reason, the girl he saw earlier on the Seeing Eye would randomly pop into his mind. There was something familiar about her. Snapping back to reality, he watched as Ludo opened a portal with the magic scissors and motioned his other cronies to follow after. "And so it begins again," Toffee hissed under his breath. He followed right after them.

Star had just dragged Marco to the arcade and was playing skee-ball. Marco was winning and teased Mewnian princess as he continued to get high points. Eventually Star left the skeeball games in a huff and went to play a puzzle game. Ludo and his minions watched from behind a few arcade cabinets, waiting for Star to ignore her wand completely. Toffee just sat and watched in the shadows. As he started to read, he felt something strange in the air. "Its that human woman again," he whispered to himself. He slowly made this way over to one of the arcade games, still blending into the dark.

Already the fight between Star and Ludo's cronies had broken out. Toffee shook this head and went back to his own business. It was indeed the human girl again. She was playing an arcade shooter and had tokens in a line on the frame of the game. He watched behind her carefully, trying to not cause attention to himself. He then caught a glimpse of her eyes. "Kiseragi?" he hissed. The girl turned around, but the time she looked Toffee had moved away. she shrugged and continued her game.

Toffee went back to his spot and as always, Star had beat Ludo's monsters. "No more milkshakes for a week!" the small bird man squawked. Ludo took out his dimensional scissors and motioned the others to follow. Before the portal closed, Toffee looked back at the black-haired woman. "What is wrong with me?" he asked himself. He then left and made it back to the castle.

"Oy, what a racket that was." The black haired woman had just finished the game and got ready to put in her initials. She had only made it to fifth place and next time planned on getting a higher score. She put the last of her tokens away, grabbed her umbrella, and started to walk home. It had become dark out fast from the storm clouds. The moon was hardly visible even though it was almost full. "Good thing the street lights are still working," she said to herself. She was about to reach her front door, when two men came up to her.

"Um...can I help you two?" she asked nervously. One of the men grabbed her backpack and tried to yank it off. The girl pulled her bag to try and get it back, but she fell and hit her head after the strap on it broke. She got up and rubbed the back of her head. In anger she chased after the two men to get her purse back even though she knew they could've been armed. She just had just turned a corner and caught the two men in a fight. One of them had been knocked out, while the other had just been thrown into a dumpster by a dark figure.

The said figure turned to look at her, his eyes glowed yellow. Still hiding his idenity, he handed her her bag only showing his hand. Thats when the girl saw it. The scaley hand that reached out to her in that dream with the missing finger. After taking the bag, the figure vanished into the night. The girl looked through her bag to make everything was there. She felt something that wasn't there before. It was a black card and in white writing the word Toffee was written on it. She tucked the card back in her bag and walked back home.

The Septarian man didn't understand what was going on with himself. When he saw the girl, a female of his kind with long hair popped into his mind. Her eyes being similar to the human's. "Why?" he asked himself, "Why does she remind me of 'her'?" Toffee went back to his future plans on how to get Star to become vulnerable. His patience with hiding his true agenda with Ludo was starting to wear thin. With his curiousty peeked, he rewired one of the miniture cameras, and used his dimensional scissors. After attaching it to a tiny fly-like device, he sent it through.

"If I have to spy, I'd rather be more cautious," he said, "Unlike that annoying little bird, that is as subtle as one of those metal trash cans in a compactor." He knew that Ludo wasn't that smart and knew he would be so determine to keep an eye on Star such a tiny thing wouldn't get noticed. Toffee was a multitasker and knew could keep an eye on both Star and the human girl that caught his interest. The device he had sent through made it to it's destination: the girl's bedroom window.

Unknown to Ludo, Toffee had created a special "channel" on the moniter that only he could access. He switched it on and kept the volume down. The black haired woman was just getting ready for bed. She had a cup of water and just started to drink it. "Looks like my personal mission has changed slightly," he said with a toothy smirk, "I'll not only get that wand destroyed, but maybe a fascinating female test subject of my own as well." He snickered to himself before turning the screen off and heading to his quarters.

The woman was woken up by her dog. She groaned and sat up. "I need my coffee," she said to herself. She went to the kitchen in her nightgown. She was glad she the coffee maker had a timer on it so it could make it an hour before she woke up. After making some toast, she went to watch a movie. She liked watching anime since she had grown up watching it. The show she was watching looked like it was in the early nineteen hundreds. It had people zooming through the air on steam powered gear, slicing through the necks of giants in it.

She sometimes wondered if it was possible for such equipment to be created in real life. The girl would sometimes imagine herself with the gear, soring through the trees and jumping from branch to branch. Or she'd picture herself, diving into the ocean becoming a mermaid. After her movie ended, she finished her coffee and got ready to go to the book store. Sure she loved video games, anime, and manga. But she also loved reading science, nature, fantasy , art, and some classic litterature. She grabbed a book on herpatology, grabbed a green tea late', and put on her earbuds. The woman had read about reptiles and dinosaurs since she was little.

As she sat, she felt like someone was watching her. The girl shrugged and listened to the song Lilium. She had both the normal and rock version on her iPod. It was probly the only song she knew of that sang it Latin and she'd hum with tune sometimes. After finishing her book and drink, she got up and went to look at some posters. What she didn't know was that her feeling of being observed was right after all.

"Interesting forms of art your looking at, my dear," Toffee hissed. The girl looked over her shoulder. She saw the lizardman and thought he was a cosplayer wearing animatronics. "I guess you could say that," she replied, "I'm a tad finicky though at what I look at." Toffee started to go through some of the posters. Some of them he found okay. Others he wasn't very fond off. "Do you ever go to museums?" he asked, "Art in those are better then some of this dribble." He wondered about her reaction to his remark. He knew some human women too things tad too seriously.

She set the poster back and said, "Everyone is entitled to they're sense of taste. I do agree with you to certain degree on art though." Toffee was a tad interested to her reply. He was surprised to hear something like to come out of a tomboy. He watched as she went to look at a fictional art book. On one page, it had sketches of creatures that looked like a cross between birds and dragons. They also wore long very thick robes and wore alot of jewelry.

On the other page was a girl with insect like wings. She had a narrow face like a deer and her ears were almost on the top of her head. Toffee saw the girl in the picture and it reminded him of the Mewmans back in his world. "Are you interested in this book too or do you want something else?" she asked after closing it. "Perhaps another time with the book," he replied, "I don't mean to intrude, but may I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Amanda," she said, "But I prefer to be called Mandy." Toffee remembered reading a small portion on ancient Earth languages in his free time. "If I'm correct, that name is Latin for 'worthy of love'," he said. "Yes it is," Mandy said, "Yet I'm still single." She sat back down on a chair close by. The Septarian noticed she was a tad annoyed. He sat in a chair across from her, hands on the armrests and peering out the window. "Tell me, have you ever thought it was possible to travel to various worlds and/or dimensions?" he asked.

Mandy looked back at him after hearing the question. "From a scientific perspectic its not that possible since a wormhole of that size would be not real sound," she replied, "Why do you ask?" Toffee smirked and looked back to her. The girl had gotten rather uneasy from the look he gave her. "What if I told you that there is a way to do so?" he asked. "I don't know if I should say it," she replied, "I don't wish to insult you since you seem to be a very intellegent cosplayer." The Septarian slowly put his snout to her ear and whispered, "I am not wearing a costume." He blew air into her ear causing her to turn pale and jump back in fright.

"Don't do that again or I'll call the cops," she said. Toffee chuckled at her reaction. He thought she was kind of amusing. Mandy knew that if he wasn't kidding, either way the police would probly not believe her. The scaley gentleman snuck into a dark portion of the bookstore and took out his scissors. "As much as I enjoyed our little chat, duty calls," he said, "So until next time, I bid you adieu." Just like that he used his tool and went back to Mewni. The girl started to freak out. She went to the section on UFOs and Cryptids and started to speed read right away.

Ludo was having one of his usual temper tantrums and milkshake privillage threats. Toffee as usual pretended to listen. The Septarian was reading about human courtship. As he did, flashes of the female lizard woman showed up in his mind. His head started to hurt a little. Ludo started to talk about a school dance that Star was attending. "The humans call it a prom and its actually not related to the Blood Moon Ball," Ludo laughed, "Who ever heard of such a stupid thing?" Toffee just rolled his eyes and sighed. "You'd be surprised about some of the things humans do for festivites." he replied closing his book.

"Anyways," Ludo just brushed Toffee to the side with a gesture of his hand, "She'll have to set down the wand to dance. After all dancing always requires two hands. Thats we strike when the iron is hot men!" Ludo cackled. Opening the portal, Ludo and his monsters followed through. Toffee just followed after as always, annoyed and still secretly plotting. They were in front of the enterance to the auditorium. Ludo motioned the others to the door and they snuck in. Toffee made his way to the punch bowl. He knew what Ludo would fail as always. That's when he saw her again.

Mandy was sitting in a chair and looked bored. She was wearing a blue dress shirt, jeans, and black sandles. Curious, Toffee walked over and sat next to her. "Well well. What a coincidence seeing you here," he said to her. Mandy slowly turned around and almost fell out of her chair when they're faces almost touched. She tried to catch her breath and cleared her throat. "Interesting running into you again," she said, "Going to tease me again?" Toffee held back a snicker. "So why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm keeping an eye on my little cousin," she replied, "I have to watch her till the dance is over and I recieve a call back from her parents." As they watched, Star was zapping all the monsters in the room. It had become a common occurence in the school and outside of it ever since Star began her stay with Marco. Toffee got up and put his right hand out to her. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. Mandy looked at him and blushed a little. She figured what the heck and placed her left hand in his. A slow pop song started to play.

Toffee continued to hold her hand and place his other on her waist. Mandy put her hand on his shoulder and they started to dance. "Don't be surprised if I accidently step on you," she teased. "I'll make a note of that." he teased back. As they danced, Mandy couldn't help but notice how graceful the Septarian danced. He twirled her around with one hand and then brought her back to him. Both looked up and smiled at each other as they continued. As the song ended, Toffee dipped Mandy and brought her back up on her feet.

With a splash, Ludo was blasted into the punch bowl by star. The auditorium had been trashed. Torn streamers and popped balloons were scattered on the floor and ceiling. Food was every where as well and chairs were knocked over. Mandy's niece had been hiding behind the one of the benches. She ran up to her to see if she was alright and then heard her cell phone ring. "Looks like I'll be the one bidding you adieu this time," she said to Toffee. She took her niece's hand and went out the door. A car parked in front of them and after exchanging hugs, Mandy's niece drove off with her parents.

Mandy got her purse and started to walk back home. Then she felt a hand on her arm. "After that last fiasco, I find it ill adviced for you to walk alone," Toffee said, "Unless you want to risk it still." Mandy smirked and chuckled. "And why are you so protective all of a sudden?" she asked. "Well unless you have a way of protecting you're self," he replied. Mandy laughed again. She found his gentlemanly behavior toward her very flattering and was trying to hide her blushing face. Mandy cleared her throat. "Since you seem a bit persistant," she said, "I don't mind having an escort home."

She was ready to take Toffee's hand, but got his arm wrapped around hers instead. "So have you ever been to Mewni?" he asked. Mandy shook her head. '"Is that the name of the planet your from?" she asked. Toffee tried to keep from laughing at her question. She just looked him, her head tilted to the side like a curious cat. "What reading material have you been studying?" he asked. Mandy blushed again, only this time with utter embarassment. "Um...if you must know," she said with a gulp, "It was UFOlogy and Cryptids." Toffee snickered a little. He found Mandy's personality fascinating.

"I take it you enjoy reading that at times." he said. Mandy nodded. Just as they turned to the corner to her house, Toffee grabbed his head in pain. Flashes of the female Septarian went through his mind again. "Are you alright?" Mandy asked. Toffee shook his head as a small bead of sweat dripped down his head. He sat down on a small brick wall and rested his head on his hands. "Mandy," he said, "You know that name I called you?" Mandy then remembered hearing Kiseragi near her at the arcade. Right away she knew it was him who said it. "Who was she Toffee?" she asked sitting next to him. A tear fell from the Septarian's eyes.

"She…..was my wife." he said. Mandy gasped. "Along time ago, before your were born there was a war between Mewmans and Monsters. I had fought my way through to attack the Mewman Queen Moon. When she used a powerful dark spell on me. It sliced my finger off, but it wasn't the only thing it struck. My wife Kiseragi who was also fighting in the war had been struck in the heart by that same spell. No matter how much she tried to heal, the hole didn't close. She passed away in my arms."

"I will never forgive Moon for taking my beloved away like that! NEVER!" he shouted. Mandy grabbed Toffee's hand. He turned to look at her tears still streaming down his face. "Your eyes, your hair, and your personality remind me so much about her," he said, "That at times I peer into your face, she'll come to my mind." "Toffee, I don't know what to say," Mandy said, "I just wish I could be better help about this." The human girl turned her head away feeling a tad guilty. Toffee held her and stroked her hair.

"Even if you had been there, there would've been nothing either of us could have done to have stopped it." he said. "I don't mean to blunt," Mandy said, "But you basically think of me as her in another form, reincarnated in other words." "A tad harsh, but yes you could say that." He replied. He continued to stroke the girl's hair till he realized what he was doing. He gently pushed her away and cleared his throat, blushing. "Well I enjoyed our little chat, but now I must go," He said, "I have special plans that will evetually come into fruitition."

Toffee took out his scissors and cut a portal. Toffee bowed and then left through the portal. It was obvious to Mandy, that the Septarian was having an internal struggle. Before the portal closed, she jumped inside. The girl landed on her rear end and found herself in front of a bunch of monsters. She got up slowly and shaked a little in fear. They glared at her and she gulped. One of the monsters was Ludo, he had an angry look on his face. "Who let this human here?" he snapped. Mandy swallowed back another gulp and tried to act brave.

"My my. Aren't we a bit touchy?" she snapped back. Ludo growled at the woman and had one of his henchman knock her out. "Put her in the dungeon now!" he shrieked. Buff Frog picked her up and placed her in a cell downstairs. Toffee caught a glimpse of Mandy being carried away. After closing his book on the royal wands, he followed after, keeping himself in the shadows so the giant frog man wouldn't see him. As soon Buff Frog left, Toffee went to Mandy's cell. "As always that annoying avian imp, takes action over thought," he said to her, "Why did you follow me?"

"I was worried," Mandy said. Toffee decided to start putting his plan into action. To get Buff Frog kicked out and get the keys from him. Also in doing so, have a higher chain of command from Ludo. "Don't worry," he said, "I have a plan, but it'll take a little time." Mandy sighed. "Hope it won'tit won't take too long." she said. Toffee put his hand on her right cheek through the bars, a toothy smirk appeared on his face. "Believe me, it won't." he said with a snicker.

"And this staff was idiot proof." Toffee told Ludo. After some chattering a bit, Ludo kicked Buff Frog out of the castle and handed the dungeon keys to the Septarian. Toffee closed the castle doors and looked to Ludo. "About the female prisoner-" Before he could finish his sentence, Ludo cut him off. "Yeah yeah!" he said, "You can do what you want with her, just keep her out of the way when we get the wand." Toffee watched as the little birdman walked away. As always, that annoying creature has a one track mind, Toffee thought to himself. He took the keys and headed to Mandy's cell.

Mandy was drawing on the wall in her cell with a broken piece of metal on the floor. She had drawn a picture of the beach and was working on the sun setting behind the waves. "I didn't know you were an artist," Toffee said behind her. Mandy jumped from being startled and turned around. The Septarian man then noticed there was a picture of him on the wall as well. He cleared his throat and motioned to image. The girl looked behind her and blushed a cherry red. She nervously chuckled and pulled at her shirt collar. "I guess you can say that you've become a slight muse to me," she said.

Toffee tried hard not to smile and to keep his composure. He unlocked the door and let her out. Mandy walked out and smiled at him. "I still have more work to do," he said and then smirked, "But I guess you can still tag along since your now in my care." The girl just rolled her eyes. Toffee lead her to an furnished room and thats when Mandy saw something that caught her eye. It was an old piano covered in dust. It was still in pretty good condition and the keys and strings were still intact.

Mandy grabbed a nearby rag and dusted the stool and keys off. "I use to have a small keyboard in my room I use to play," she said, "But it had keys that lit up." She then sat down and tried to play some music on it. Even though she was trying to play by memory, but she kept hitting some of the wrong notes. She sighed, closed the shutter on the keys, and sat on her bed. Toffee sat across from her and watched as she streched and cracked her neck. The black haired girl looked out the window. It was night time and the moon was just a crecent in the sky.

"Maybe next time I'm out I can grab you some sheet music," he said as he came up behind her, "What was that piece you were trying to play?" "It was called Ailes Grises," she said, "Its favorite of mine along with Moonlight Sonata and a few others." Toffee then noticed the light shining on Mandy's hair. It showed her more of her blue highlights in her hair, almost giving it a glow. Toffee placed a pair of dimensional scissors in her hands. Mandy looked back in surprise. "This can be our little secret," he said, "For now, you better head back to your world before your mother suspects something and worry about you." "Why are you doing this?" Mandy asked. He placed his hand with the missing finger to her right cheek. She blushed at the touch and placed her hand on his.

"Let's just say you've intrigued me," he replied and then kissed her on the forehead. Stepping back, Mandy used her new dimensional scissors and went back to her bedroom through the portal. She got changed and went to sleep.

As she slept, she found herself on a battle field in her dream and it was utter chaos. She got up, dodging arrows and other projectiles as she slowly made her way through. After a gust of wind kicked up cloud a dust, thats when she saw it. Toffee was fighting a girl that was riding on a goat-like creature. She had pale blue hair and lavender diamonds on her cheeks. She shot a beam of dark purple magic Toffee, cutting off his middle finger and was about to hit Mandy. Before it did, she caught a climpse of her hands. They were covered in charcoal grey scales! The beam hit her, then she woke up.

The girl was covered in sweat and was panting in fear. Mandy got up to take a shower and then put on her bathrobe a half hour later. Was that just a dream? Or a vision of the past? she asked herself. She shook her head and grabbed a cup of coffee. Not knowing what else to do, she grabbed her sketch pad and started to draw. Mandy started to draw a picture of Toffee, but it became a picture of the Septarian female that was in her dream. She now knew who it was. Kiseragi. Mandy looked at the finished art piece.

The female had white hair with black streaks. Her skin a pale charcoal grey. Instead of white, her scleras(whites of the eyes) were yellow. What made Mandy's eye go wide were the color of Kiseragi's irises. They were the exact shade of brown like hers! Mandy threw her sketch book across the room out of shock. She sat down and took a few deep breaths to calm down. The scared girl picked up the sketchbook, tore the picture off, and hid it in her closet. Sadly, due to the tiny camera in her room it had recorded the whole thing.

Toffee used the remote to check on his special channel. He saw the recording of picture Mandy drew and her reaction to it. Worried, he switched the big television off and rushed over to be by her side. He saw her curled up on her bed. Her back leaning against the wall. As soon as she saw Toffee, Mandy ran into his arms in tears. "I saw what happened in my dream," she said, "It was exactly how you told me, but it was like I saw it through Kiseragi's eyes." Toffee's eyes widen a little. They then softened as he held her. "Its okay now," he said, "I am here now and the nightmare is over."

Mandy was still surprised about how Toffee was being nice to her. She could only guess that the poor lizardman was trying to fill the hole he himself had in his heart. The girl admired the smell of his cologne as he held her. "Toffee!" screamed a high pitched voice. The happy pair broke they're embrace and sighed. Both rolled they're eyes knowing that again Ludo had some sort of ridiculous plan yet again to get Star's wand. Toffee gently let go of Mandy and went to do his business.

"Perhaps, you should think about what you've done." Toffee said to Ludo. After a long talk, Ludo was finally kicked out of the castle. The Septarian closed the large doors locking the small birdman out in the cold. He then went back to his room and use his scissors. Toffee walked out into Mandy's bedroom. She was listening to her music and was drawing again. He peeked over her shoulder and saw what she was drawing. It was the two of them dancing. Mandy had just started to color it. She felt him kiss her cheek and looked at him with her blushing face. "Greetings Mandy," he said.

"T-t-toffee!" She squeeked. She quickly hid the picture behind her back, but she knew he had already seen it. "I see you enjoyed the dance we had last time," he said, "If you'd like we could do it again sometime." Mandy tried to hide her blushing face with a paper fan from a dollar store. Toffee pushed the fan down and looked into her eyes. "You have no reason to hide your face from me." he said. "Well if we dance, can we do it the castle?" she asked, "Because I don't think me being in jeans and a tank top would be real appropriate." He nodded in agreement and took her hand. "I'll be counting the minutes," he said. He then kissed her hand before going back to the castle.

As soon as Toffee left, Mandy panicked and dug through her closet. She didn't have many dresses and finding one was tad annoying. She finally found one, but it as a tad too long. She sighed and decided to wear it anyway. Her mother wondered what was going on and asked what was going on. After telling her about going out with friends, she put on her make up, perfume, and jewelry. Then she grabbed her purse and went out the door. Grabbing her scissors, she made a portal to the castle and left. She found herself in a large ballroom and there was a large sound system on the left side.

Toffee came up to her slowly. He wore a black tuxedo and a red tie. He blushed when he saw what she was wearing. Mandy was wearing a black evening dress with red roses on it and it went to her ankles. She wore scarlet red lipstick and sparkling dark grey eyeshadow. She wore imitation diamond spiral silver earrings and a silver necklace. Mandy smelled of bamboo scented perfume. Toffee bowed gracely to her and she curtsied back. Soft contemporary music started to play as the two waltzed. At the end of the song and like last time, Toffee dipped Mandy.

"I have a gift for you," Toffee said. He took some papers out of his tuxedo. It was sheet music and one of them was for Ailes Grises. With joy, Mandy took them to the piano and started to play. Half way through Toffee sat next to her and it became a duet. They smiled at each other as the continued to play. They continued to play other songs on it for a while, when Mandy started to sing without thinking. Toffee was taken off guard, but enjoyed her singing. After playing one more song, the two walked out to the balcony, leaned on each other's shoulders, and nuzzled.

"Toffee, its been over a month or two-" Before finishing her sentence Toffee placed a finger on her lips. "Shhh," he said, "I know what your going to say and this is my response." The Septarian pulled her over and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Mandy wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Just then Toffee got an idea. He'd kidnap the one closest to Star, Marco Diaz and use him as bait to get the wand. "I do apologize for cutting our time short again," he said, "But I must put another plan into action and not for that irritating Avarius child this time."

Mandy sighed, but she didn't want to leave. "Wait," she said, "Can I stay the night this time?" Toffee looked back at her with some concern. He knew that the plan he was going to do would end up deadly and would hate to see his new found love hurt. "I will let you stay, but only under one condition," He said, "Right after I say 'Gentlemen, It's Been a Pleasure' I want you to escape as soon as possible." The girl's eyes went wide and her skin turned pale. She knew something extreme was going to happen and was very scared for the lizardman she loved so much.

The next day, Toffee's plan took effect. He had Marco kidnapped and sealed him in a crystal box. He was also in a chair with his arms strapped down. Mandy watched as the two chatted and Toffee tried to offer the kid a sandwhich. An hour later, Star ran in with Ludo and Buff Frog behind her. "You've made it." Toffee said. Right after that, Star shot a beam of butterflies that dissolved the Septarian's left arm. She fought off the monsters and tried to break Marco out. After casting one more magic attack, the crystal box shattered. While Star started to celebrate her shor victory with Marco, a shard of crystal had struck Mandy.

Toffee slowly got up with his other arm and made his way to Mandy. Tears were in her eyes from the pain. Toffee saw that the wound had hit a vital organ and he was slowly losing her. He bit down on is right index finger and sucked on it. He then gave her a hard kiss. The girl's wound started to heal and she gasped for air after the shard had pushed out from injury. "Septarians are normally forbidden to do what I have just done," he said, "I don't know what effect it'll have a human, but so far it's fine." Mandy slowly sat up and stared into Toffee's eyes. The lizardman helped her up till suddenly pain struck the girl again.

He watched in shock. Her face started to become longer. Scales started to appear on her skin. A tail shot out of her back. Mandy then collapsed on the ground. Toffee rushed to her side and held her head up. She looked like a female Septarian now, except she still had some human features. She was only half. He picked her up and laid her against a wall. Toffee grew his arm back after telling his monsters to stop fighting Star. He pushed the button on the remote after seeing the crystal box grow back.

After Star dropped her wand on Toffee's sandwhich plate, Ludo jumped on the table. Before he could grab the wand, he was swallowed by a chicken monster. The reptilian pushed the wand back to Star. "I don't want your wand," he said, "Destroy it!" "Whaaa-" Star said, with Marco finishing that word. "SURPRISE!" Toffee shouted. The loud reactions between the three woke up Mandy. She started to get up, fell once, and then finally got up again. The hybrid slowly made her way back to Toffee's side.

The male Septarian nuzzled his love's snout before turning back to Star. He mentioned something about a whispering spell to Star. They all watched as the wand slowly lost it's power and a small unicorn ghost appeared. It whispered into Star's ear as she cried and then flew off. "Now let Marco go," she demanded. Toffee pushed the button on his remote, the box lifted, and opened a door. Star by accident, knocked Marco back and got closed in the box with him. The reptile smiled as the lid on he wand closed.

"Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure." Toffee said to his monsters. Mandy perked up and grabbed her scissors. The wand started to cleave down the middle as it glowed a bright pink. Before she left through the portal she kissed Toffee. Mandy ended up in her room as she watched the portal close behind her. What sounded like an explosion hit her ears before the it closed all the way. She screamed and cried. Then pounded her fists on her floor. She noticed she had become human again.

Worried about her beloved, she used he scissors again. All that was left was Toffee's coat stand with his jacket and tie laying there. When she reached for them, she noticed she had scales and all again. She hugged the jacket and tie in her arms as she continued to cry. After wiping her tears she said out loud, "I will be known as Mandy on Earth, but here in Mewni I shall be known as Tsuki Tokage, the Moon Lizard. For it was at night that I saw the death of my beloved..."

 **The End**


End file.
